Neal Harper
Neal Harper is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He's an athlete, dancer, singer, and member of the Dixie Singers. Neal Harper is portrayed by Dylan Sprouse. History Neal comes from a lower class family. He grew up taking care of his five younger siblings while his parents worked, yet still found time for school and sports. Neal is great at basketball and is, in fact, on a basketball scholarship at C.C. Calhoun. Connor Towers's parents are Neal's sponsor family, and Connor and Neal have become good friends. Season One Pilot Neal is in the Half Moon with the other Dixie Singers at the beginning of the episode. After that, he has moved into his dorm room that he'll be sharing with Connor and Ian Scott. Neal is next seen at the Dixie Singers' auditions and singing "The Climb" with the 2013-2014 Dixie Singers. British Invasion Neal is at glee club when Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce the week's theme and perform "Troublemaker." He joins in the guys' discussion of which song they should sing. He is present when Devin sings to Sarah-Leigh. Later, on a jog, Neal chooses One Direction for the male Dixie Singers to perform. He is also present when Ian sings in glee club. Neal performs "What Makes You Beautiful" at the end of the episode with the other guys. Stronger Neal is present in the flashback and subsequently through the episode. He calms down his girlfriend, Danielle Meyer, when she's upset after Ellie Grace's solo. He votes for Danielle after the sing-off. All That Jazz Neal walks to glee club with Connor and Ian. After the week's theme is announced, he and Connor announce that just the guys should sing. When Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel agree, Neal sings "Everybody Loves Somebody" with Ian. Later, when Devin sings to Sarah-Leigh, Neal is seen dancing with Danielle. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Neal is present throughout the episode. The previous day, he forgot his room key so he and Connor had to wait for Ian after rehearsals. Interestingly enough, he doesn't stand up for his girlfriend when she's accused of starting the fire. Bad to the Bone Neal is present at all glee club meetings. After Connor meets with Headmaster Vincent, Neal hangs out with Connor, Ian, and Danielle, and they discuss how to prove Connor's innocence. Neal then sings "Innocent" with Danielle. The four come up with a plan; after Danielle has a genius idea, Neal kisses his girlfriend's cheek. More Than a Glee Club Neal is first seen when Ian comes into the dorm room. They talk about Ian's desire to go to a music college and how his parents won't allow it. He is present when Connor hacks into Ian's computer and emails Mr. and Mrs. Scott and he Skypes with Ian's parents along with Connor. Neal helps plead Ian's case. After Ian enters, Neal explains that they just wanted to help. Later, he sings "Count on Me" with Connor. Neal watches as Ian Skypes again with his parents. Neal and Connor officially become Ian's friends. Connor jokes that he and Neal are willing to put up with a lot (because of Danielle). He's present in the last scene of the episode. Magical Sectionals Neal hops off the bus at the hotel in Lexington. He is seen when the Dixie Singers are backstage while Vocal Run sings. He heads off to go to the bathroom during intermission. Julie Watson tries to seduce him, and Neal almost falls for it before she locks him in a closet. Danielle goes looking for Neal and lets him out. He sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers and celebrates with them after their win. Two Is Company Neal is present for all glee club scenes. He is paired with Danielle for the duets competition. They sing "Highway Don't Care." The Christmas Ball Neal is present during the first scene. He is one of the first to arrive at the ball. Later, he's seen dancing with Danielle. He is there when the glee club presents Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel with their Christmas present, and he sings during "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Mystery Neal is present during the emergency glee club meeting. He races with the Dixie Singers to investigate the music book's case. He's present at the next meeting when Connor reveals he checked for fingerprints on the case. Connor suggests he, Neal, Jessica, and Danielle will search the student center. Neal sings during "Ready or Not." In the seemingly final meeting, he's present and looking bummed. At the end of the episode, he celebrates with the Dixie Singers. Hearts Neal appears in the first scene. He sings "All You Need Is Love" with the other guys. He's present when Gabrielle sings to Winston. He's next seen at lunch with Connor, Danielle, and Ian. Neal reassures Connor that Jessica is totally into him. International Regionals Neal appears in the first scene outside the Country Music Hall of Fame with the glee club. He's present during the Dixie Singers' practice. When the guys are frantically trying to get ready for Regionals, he can't find his comb. Neal watches Nash's Knights and the Troubadours perform. When Ian gets into three of the music schools he applied to, Neal congratulates him. He sings with the glee club during "Somebody That I Used to Know" and celebrates the Dixie Singers' win. Personality Neal is quirky, athletic, and funny. He's a hard worker, although his grades aren't the best, and looks out for those he's close to. He sincerely loves his three sisters and two brothers and often writes letters to or calls them. Neal can be a bit closed off sometimes and he's a perfectionist when it comes to basketball or the Dixie Singers. He's one of the glee club's best dancers. Relationships Neal-Danielle Relationship Neal met Danielle Meyer during freshman orientation. They became friends through the Dixie Singers, and she asked him to a Sadie Hawkins dance last year. He took her to spring formal, and they began dating over the summer. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Neal Harper -1.jpg Neal Harper #2.png Neal Harper -3.png More Than a Glee Club.png